Ice cream Family
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: "Iya.. kata Mommy ice cream Daddy tidak ada rasanya.."/Kalau tidak ada lacanya tenapa mommy cuka cekali hyung?"/ Obrolan polos Changmin dan Sehun yang membahas ice cream favorit sang Mommy/YunJae/Ficlet and fluff/BoyXBoy/DLDR!


**Ice cream family**

.

.

YunJae

Shim ( Jung ) Changmin

Oh ( Jung ) Sehun

.

.

Rated : **T+**

**Ficlet and fluff/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Aneh bin gaje!**

.

.

**Enjoy**

.

.

Sore hari yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. _Weekend_ adalah hari saklar bagi keluarga kecil Jung, dimana merupakan hari besar bagi keluarga bahagia itu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Changmin si sulung asyik menikmati ice cream rasa coklat yang merupakan bungkusan ketiga itu.

"_Ish_.. Min _hyung_.. matannya cama cepelti ceun… beyepotan..hihi…." mata jernih Sehun, bungsu itu menyipit diikuti dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang belum tumbuh penuh. Sehun bocah berusia satu setengah tahun itu menertawakan cara makan sang _hyung_ yang yang tak kalah berantakkan dengannya padahal _Hyung_nya sudah berusia tiga tahun.

Lihatlah ice crema coklat yang berlepotan memenuhi sudut bibir hingga turun kedagu bahkan mengotori kaos kuning yang dipakai Changmin.

"Iss.. biarin. Lihat! _mommy_ lebih parah dari _Hyung.. slup…slup_.." Changmin menjawab cuek, lidahnya terus menari-nari menyesap ice cream berbentuk batang itu dengan hikmat. Sehun melirik kedua orang tuanya, kemudian bocah cilik itu mengangguk cepat, " Ne.. ice cream mommy bentuknya aneh ya hyung.. kok cepelti itu…" Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya kala mata polosnya menatap ice cream yang tengah dinikmati _mommy_nya dengan sangat hikmat.

Saat ini Changmin dan Sehun tengah duduk di sofa kamar dan didepan keduanya terpajang televisi berukuran besar sementara kedua orang tua mereka tengah berada di atas ranjang dengan _Mommy_ mereka yang juga tengah menikmati -ice cream- seperti mereka. Yah, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran kedua bocah polos itu.

"Iya.. kata _mommy_ ice cream _Daddy_ tidak ada rasanya.."

"Kalau tidak ada lacanya tenapa _mommy_ cuka cekali _hyung_?" Sehun masih betah bertanya, di sela pelahapan ice ceram rasa _banana_ yang sudah tinggal setengah.

Otak bocah berkulit pucat yang mewarisi kulit _mommy_nya itu masih bingung mencerna pernyataaan Hyungnya soal rasa ice cream favorit _mommy_nya yang tidak ada rasa.

"_Molla_… meski begitu ice cream kesukaan _mommy_ tidak pernah habis.. mungkin itu yang membuat mommy suka…" Changmin kembali mengeluarkan argumenya.

Kini kedua bocah itu sama-sama melirik kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sangat khusuk hingga,

"Minnie… Sehun.. itu yang terakhir. _Mommy_ tidak mau kalian berdua sakit karena kebanyakkan makan ice ceram." Mata doe Jaeoong memicing, menatap tajam kedua putranya hingga membuat Changmin dan Sehun serempak mengangguk kompak.

"Boo….. sudah biarkan mereka, _palli_ di lanjut…" Iris musang Yunho menatap sayu wajah istri cantiknya yang berada tepat di depan selangkangannya. Namja dewasa bersuai 30 tahun itu membimbing bibir mungil istri cantiknya untuk kembali menikmati ice ceram favorit sang istri.

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh, "Yunnie-_yah_ apa tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong kembali melirik dua putranya yang kembali tenggelam dengan ice cream dan film kartun yang disetel dengan volume cukup tinggi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.. pandangan Minnie dan Sehun terhalang sofa dan kita sudah menutupinya dengan selimut. Lagian kita tidak dalam keadaan telanjang sepenuhnya.." Yunho berbicara panjang lebar, berusaha meyakinkan istrinya jika keadaan aman lagian bukankah mereka sangat sering melakukannya saat tengah berada satu ruangan dengan kedua putranya tentu saja dengan seribu manipulasi dan akal agar dua putra kecil mereka tidak curiga akan aktivitas panas yang sebenarnya perihal –ice ceram- favorit _Mommy_ mereka.

"_Shh._. Boo.. lebih cepatt…."

Kabut nafsu memenuhi namja tampan itu saat melihat bagaimana istri cantiknya melahap habis batang ice ceram –milikya- saat bibir penuh Jaejoong terlihat sangat kepayahan menelan miliknya senasi luar biasa saat lidah nakal istrinya bergerak-gerak lincah, terlebih saat miliknya yang dianggap -ice ceram- oleh kedua putranya itu berlumuran _saliva_ istri cantiknya.

_Mmh.. mhh.. slup…mmhh.._

"_Good… ohh_.. _very nice_ Boo… _argghhkk_…"

.

.

"Tu kan.. _Hyung_.. _daddy_ cangat belicik.. padahal kan yang makan ice ceram _mommy_…" fokus Sehun lagi-lagi teralih pada kedua orang tuanya yang dimata bocah polos itu terlihat makin aneh.

"_Mommy_… itu ice creamnya belepotan di pipi.. _ish_.. _mommy_ lebih palah dali _hyung_," Sehun menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan seolah menghakimi. Bagiamna mungkin cara makan _mommy_nya lebih parah dari _hyung_nya?

.

.

_Slup.._

Jaejoong menjilat sisa-sia carian putih kental yang tercecer sudut bibir hingga pipinya.

"_Mashita._ Yunnie…" Jaejoong merengek manja seraya mengalungkan tangannya dileher suaminya, tanpa menyadari jika kedua putranya sudah berdiri di tepi ranjang sambil membawa sekoat _tisuue_ saling melempar tatapan aneh pada _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_nya.

"_Mommy_! Minnie ke sini mau memberikan _tisuue_ tapi…. kenapa lepotan ice creamnya _mommy_ jilat lagi.." Changmin menatap sendu Jaejoong yang kini balik menatapnya bingung, sementara Yunho sang tersangka utama hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sejujurnya tidak gatal.

"Iya.. padahal kan _mommy_ cendiri yang biyang kalo menjilat ice ceram di tangan joyok jadi hayus pake _tissue_.."

"Oh.. God!" Jaejoong menepuk dahinya frustasi,

"Tadi katanya ice cream rasa vanillanya habis.. tapi _mommy_ makan yang rasa vanilla.."

"Iya.. Ceun juga mau yang laca vanilla cepelti _mommy_…"

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya frustasi tidak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan polos kedua putranya hingga Jaejoong lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal menyisakan Changmin dan Sehun yang menatanya semakin bingung dan Yunho yang tersenyum aneh.

_Poor_ YunJae.

.

.

.

-**YunJae**-

.

.

Ngawur dan aneh? /tuing/tuing/

Saya tau ^^

Terimakasih reader kece yang baca dan review juga follow dan favorit **Cinta ditengah perbedaan **juga yang masih setia ngikutin ff aneh saya lainnya. Maaf saya belum bias update dalam waktu cepat. Ada hal penting yang harus saya urus di dunia real dalam waktu dua bulan kedepan, jadi **Ice cream family** adalah fic temu kangen saya dengan _chingudeul _semua ^^

Bye.. bye…. /senyum lima jari/ ^-^


End file.
